


We Could Be Heroes (Me and you)

by KrazyPink92



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyPink92/pseuds/KrazyPink92
Summary: Felicity Smoak was just minding her business watching Doctor Who in her Doctor who pajamas, when someone she knows and loves asks her for help. Although she's not new to the super hero and vigilante types, she's about to dive into a whole new world (or Universe) of new heroes, new villains, and new love interests. Follow Felicity on her journey of love, life, and kicking villain ass.





	We Could Be Heroes (Me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I worked on previously and never got around to finishing. I'm currently working on it and I really want to stick with it and finish it. So we'll be starting at Age of Ultron and we'll be working our way to Infinity Wars.

**Chapter One**

**(Pajama Day)**

 

 ****She couldn’t believe her fucking luck. Today was definitely not her fucking day. Upon waking up this morning to wetness on her face, she discovered a leak coming from her ceiling. It had rained last night into the early hours of the morning.

Getting up and stretching, she began making her way to her kitchen when she stubbed her toe on the corner of her dresser. Hopping on one foot and holding the other, Felicity slipped on the water that leaked from the ceiling to the floor and landed on her back.

"For fucks sakes!” She cried.

Yeah you could say that her morning was going incredibly wrong.

By the grace of all the Gods in the world, today was Felicity’s day off. She also had the day off from her other job as well.

‘Thank the merciful Gods.’ She thought to herself.

Things had been getting hectic down in the Arrow Cave. Laurel had appointed herself honorary second in command. Everything Felicity did was scrutinized by Laurel. Everything.

Felicity was getting tired of having to defend herself to Laurel. She didn’t just use Google or Bing. She built computers and security systems. She created the face recognition systems in the Arrow Cave. Why couldn’t Laurel see all of the things she contributed to the team?

Laurel also had a drug problem that she thought no one knew about. Of course, Felicity would find out, she was the glue that held the team together. She was willing to hold Laurel together too, but Laurel had to stop pushing her away.

It was also looking like Oliver and Laurel would be getting back together. As much as that hurt her, she felt it wasn’t really her place to tell Oliver that he was making a big mistake. Felicity wasn’t insecure with herself. Sara had made her realize that she was more than what everyone saw her as.

Roy and Digg were not happy about the new dynamic. She brought hostility into the lair and everyone but Oliver had taken notice. Every day she argued with Oliver and Felicity had had enough. What would Sara think if she were still alive? Felicity didn’t think she would have approved of Laurels behavior. Oh how she missed Ta’er Alsfer.

She didn’t want to think about Sara right now. Today was a day for Doctor Who pajamas and maybe a marathon of Doctor Who as well. Top it off with her favorite red wine, Stella Rosa, and Felicity was in her happy place.

* * *

 Half way through the Christmas special with David Tennant, Felicity decided to finally turn her phone on. Two missed calls from Digg, one missed call from Roy, and no missed calls from Oliver. She had one text from her Laurel and two text messages from her cousin Tony.

She opened her cousins text messages.

**Tony 3:35 P.M.**

_Felicity call me asap._

**Tony 4:00 P.M**.

_Why haven’t you called me. Never mind, I’m coming to get you._

This text was sent more than three hours ago.

Shit!

If Tony was coming to Starling, then it was extremely urgent. Felicity quickly ran to her room to pack her babies up. Feeling no need to change her clothes, she wrote a quick letter to the Arrow Team explaining that she had a family emergency.

Dialing Tony’s number, she let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding. On the second ring, he picked up.

“Finally, Lis. I’m flying to you right now!” He harrumphed.

“Tony what’s going on?” she asked urgently. “I didn’t even change my clothes. I’m ready as is though. Where exactly are-.”

Click.

The line went dead.

“Did he just hang up on me?” She asked out loud.

Walking to a window to the front of her apartment, she heard it before she could see it.

‘Fuck.’ She thought to herself. ‘He came in that fucking suit.’

* * *

 She didn’t know if she wanted to kill her cousin Tony or puke her guts out. Heights were not her thing.

“Tony I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Don’t even think about it Smoak. This is a new paint job.” He said.

She wanted to drive, but before she could say anything, he had lifted her and just took off. At least she had her babies secured in her satchel. If Tony was this impatient, then it was really a life or death situation.

“Tony what’s going on?” She asked.

“I’ll let you know when we get to the Avengers Tower.” He replied.

She covered her face with her hands. She looked at her legs dangling off of Tony’s arms. Well his robot arms. She was still wearing her Doctor Who pajamas.

“Great. I’m probably going to meet the Avengers and I’m wearing my favorite pajamas. Could this day get any worse? I mean these are my favorite pj’s. What’s not to like about them? I mean I’m only about to meet the Avengers. I really hope they like Doctor Who because I like Doctor Who. I mean who doesn’t like Doctor Who. And I’m totally gonna stop talking now in 3,2,1.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Glad to see that you haven’t changed at all little cousin.” Tony began to laugh.

“Glad to see that you’re still an ass hat Tony!” Felicity exclaimed.

“I could so drop you if I wanted to.”

The flight to the Avengers Tower in New York was a long one. Tony really should have thought of a better way to extract her from Starling. Three hours in the bridal carrying position was not good for the back. She was sore, and she just wanted to sit down and get the explanation she deserved. Tony was being very tight lipped about the events that led him to basically kidnap her. But Tony was her cousin, and he was always there for her when she needed him. It would only be right if she had her only cousins back as well.

“Tony, are we almost there?” Felicity asked.

“FRIDAY, we’re about ten minutes from the Tower. Can you let Cap and the others know to meet me in the lab.”

“Yes sir. Already did it sir.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Felicity was afraid of making a fool of herself in front of Earth’s mightiest heroes.

“Tony I’m nervous.” She said.

“Don’t be. They’ll love you. Just stay away from Rogers. He’s a national treasure.” He replied.

That didn’t help things at all.

Tony didn’t put Felicity down once they reached the tower. He carried her inside to the top floor and into the messiest lab she had ever seen.

“What happened in here?” She asked.

“Oh, well… that.” He said as he pointed at something behind Felicity.

Felicity followed where Tony was pointing and saw a caped red person standing at the doorway to the lab. He was tall. And so was the Viking looking blonde next to him. He had long hair too. And muscles, can’t forget about the muscles.

“You’re thinking out loud again Smoakster.” Tony said in jest. He looked at his cousin and for almost a second regretted bringing her into this mess. But he needed her expertise and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Tony what is going on for the hundredth time already?” Felicity said in her loud voice.

Tony began backing up with his hands held up in surrender.

“Now, Smoakarino, your uncle Bruce and I may have created a murder bot- “

“Hey, that’s not fair Tony.” Bruce cut in.

“-and we need your area of expertise because believe it or not, you’re better than me and- “

“I’m liking where this is going- “

Just then a handsome, muscular man with a quiver on his back walked into the lab. He reminded her of Oliver and that alone made her take a step back. He was a little shorter than Oliver, and was a little bulkier than him. He was probably in his 40’s but he looked like someone you shouldn’t take for granted.

‘This must be Hawkeye.’ She thought to herself.

She looked into his eyes and saw the look of confusion on his face.

“Tony, what the fuck dude. We don’t have time for this shit. We need to save Nat. We need to beat Ultron.” He looked at Felicity from top to bottom.

“What is this? Pajama day? Who is this Tony? She’s a kid. We already have the creepy twins. You’re adding another one for us to babysit?”

“I’m more capable than I look, old man.” A guy with whitish hair said walking into the lab accompanied by a short brunette in a short dress and leather jacket.

Pietro held out his hand to Felicity.

“Hi, I’m Pietro and this is my sister Wanda. We’re the Maximoffs.” He said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you. You have a nice accent.” Felicity replied shaking his hand.

“Now watch your mouth Barton. That’s my cousin. And you Speedy, stop flirting with her. Also, she’s more capable than any of us. We need her.” With that last comment, he looked at everyone who gathered in the messy lab. “This is my cousin Felicity. She’s amaze-balls with a computer. She’s going to run the communications systems while we fuck Ultron up.” Tony said. “Now Smoaktastic, ready to become an Avenger?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So here is what Felicity's pajamas looked like

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to give the author (me) some positive feedback. Ok so this is one of my old fics that I'm trying to fix up and make brand new. Bare with me guys. I'm liking where this is going an I hope you guys do as well. I may need a Beta to sus out the kinks. Let me know if you're willing to lend a helping hand. Also if anyone wants to send me edited pics of Bucky and Felicity together that'd be nice. I'm accepting fanart and all sorts of stuff for this fic.


End file.
